Dynamic assist support arms, such as the zeroG® dynamic assist support arms by Equipois Inc., which are unpowered and function via the iso-elastic property of a spring driven lift mechanism (for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,360,196; 5,435,515; and 7,618,016 and improvements and modifications thereto and variations thereof, the designs of which are incorporated herein by reference) allow users to manage heavy loads such as industrial tools and professional camera equipment. To provide a neutral lateral force throughout the range of motion (ROM) it is necessary for the mounting point of the arm to its supporting structure to maintain a nearly plumb or vertical orientation for the first or most proximal lateral axis. If this initial axis departs from vertical, the effect is to cause the arm to bias unfavorably in the direction of the departure from vertical, resulting, in many circumstances, in unfavorable performance and additional effort to control the payload position, as well as defeating the ergonomic benefits of the system.
The terms “zeroG®” or dynamic assist support arm is used herein to mean a support arm, which functions via the iso-elastic property of a spring (or other resilient member) driven lift mechanism, and is not intended to be limited to a particular product.
Current practice for fixed mounting of dynamic assist support arms is to provide a mounting interface that connects the arm system to a permanent structure via an adjustable device that provides two axes of movement, permitting adjustment of the relationship of the arm's attitude relative to the fixed structure in order to maintain the requisite vertical orientation of the ordinate arm axis.
The related practice for use of dynamic assist support arms, such as those used for holding a camera apparatus (for example, Steadicam® support arms), in a wearable manner attached to one's torso also has a similar feature for providing a gross adjustment of the ordinate arm axis. Fine adjustment is achieved by operators of these systems by maintaining a correct and stable posture wherein only slight purposeful deviations of the arm's ordinate axis from vertical are used to intentionally direct the resulting bias of the arm in a favorable and planned manner.
Typically users of torso mounted arm support systems must stand fully erect, and are unable to lean forward, backward or sideways by any appreciable amount as may be frequently required during the use of powered hand tools supported by the dynamic assist support arm system in an industrial application. Furthermore, kneeling, bending, stooping, sitting and other non-standing positions are almost always impossible without concomitant loss of arm control and neutral balance characteristics.
There are available exoskeleton systems designed to augment the function of the human trunk and lower extremities for the purpose of allowing the wearer to bear higher loads upon their backs, and to assist the users in ambulation while bearing those loads, or to allow users to traverse greater distances with less fatigue with or without additional load carrying capability.
What is needed is a mounting interface for dynamic assist support arm systems to exoskeletons and other wearable structures that allows for a desirable level of freedom of movement and positioning by the user that may include for example, kneeling, bending, stooping, sitting and other non-standing movements and positions.